Unwritten
by geylsechii
Summary: Natsu found himself at a strange place with a population less than half of Magnolia's with Lucy, Happy and a few members of the guild. He thought at a time that the things which occurred there were possibly the best things that happened in his life. However, losing his left foot and his heart made him realize that it was the biggest mistake of his life.
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.**

 **I hope you Enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

He thought nothing would be more shocking to him than Erza kissing Jellal in front of the whole guild three days before, _'seems like I'm wrong'_ , Natsu told himself.

More than that though, he's confused because the last thing he remembered was feeling the pain shot all over his body when Sting, the white dragon slayer of a guild named Sabertooth, punched the hell out of his stomach after fighting him for what felt like an eternity.

Now, however, Natsu found himself staring at a clearing that stretched as far as his eyes can see.

"Well, shit. Where am I?" He squinted his eyes, and used his enhanced hearing to search for something, anything that would help him, but he was greeted with nothing but the howls of the wind.

He sighed then stood up from a shade the tree behind him gave off, brushing some dirt from his pants while he started to walk.

' _Guess I'll just work myself out of this'._ And with a little encouragement from his self, Natsu Dragneel smirked, pumping his lighted fist to the air and roared enthusiastically.

* * *

"Oh fuck it! I can't do this." Natsu exclaimed, sitting grouchily while he pouted, his hands unconsciously plucking the grasses around him.

It's been hours since he found himself in the strange place, and while he's irritated that he can't find his friends, Natsu can't help but admire the scenery around him. Everything just seemed pleasing in his eyes; lime green spikes covered the ground, a harmonized mixture of yellow and green. Dew covered the grass-covered-land. The land was barren besides the field of vibrant grass and a few darker-green-colored trees that littered here and there, something he'd noticed as he was inspecting his surroundings.

He's angry, and tired; damn tired from running around as he tried to find his way to return home. To top it all, the skies that were once a bright color of blue, are now tainted with dark orange hue.

He was desperate, but then Natsu decided to just sprawl out as he missed his blonde – haired best friend.

"Luce…"

Just as he was about to doze off, he heard something, and it sounded like flapping of wings. It was not supposed to be out of the ordinary, except ever since he arrived at this place, Natsu has never encountered a living creature, neither a fly nor a bird –

 _Flap of wings._

Natsu immediately stood up, eyes wide in realization as he saw a ball of blue bolting at a fast pace towards him.

His face lit up almost immediately, and if his wide smile was not enough to emphasize his bliss and relief, Natsu shouted his buddy's name elatedly, "Happy!"

* * *

The brown haired girl stared from afar, bewildered, at the scene unfolding in front of her. Her maroon shirt and denim jeans tattered after the unfortunate series of events.

"Yuurin, let's go. There's no point in staying now."

Yuurin turned around, her uneven chopped hair swaying and her tears falling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, shattering her own heart by ignoring the cries of despair from the lonesome, distant place.

* * *

 **Note: PLEASE Review! I will always be up for a constructive criticism. I have already read this chapter a thousand times before posting it just to make sure there weren't any noticeable mistake, but then again I might've missed something. Me, being my paranoid self was very reluctant on posting this and showing it to the public, because I don't really have any friends or acquaintances in this site, as I am an awkward person who doesn't know how to approach, so I am scared that no one would even notice my story. If it isn't obvious yet, this is my first fan fiction ever haha. I don't now what to expect, but I really hope it will satisfy you guys who gave my story a chance, a click or just a scroll.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.**

 **I hope you Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Natsu, you dummy! Not there!" Happy sighed exasperatedly as he watched the idiot he calls his friend wander off for the nth time.

After their reunion last night, they thought it'd be best to sleep the night away before they head back to where most of his friends are. Natsu was confused as to why Happy was adamant not to tell him exactly where they were going, but he decided to push aside his confusion. He's Happy after all, and Natsu trusts him with his life.

This effectively caused Natsu to snap out of the trance he was in and looked at Happy like the exceed have two heads. "Who'd you call dummy?!"

"You of course, now this way please, idiot." Happy then flew towards the other direction as he ignored Natsu's wail of protest. "Why'd you run off like that? It's very unlike you." He continued.

Much to his surprise, Natsu grinned as he placed his hands behind his head, "It isn't every day you come across those creatures, little buddy."

And it's true, aside from Edolas, he doubts he would be able to encounter a place which held dinosaur-like creatures.

His reasoning caused Happy to snicker, dropping his bossy aura and lowering his altitude a bit until it's safe to release his wings and sat atop of Natsu's head.

* * *

As expected, being in the middle of nowhere hindered their ability to reach civilization at a fast pace.

But after what felt like eternity for the both of them, they can _finally_ see a part of the meadow that seemed to be illuminated by what they thought as House Lights. And much to their delight, it looks like the place is now just less than kilometer away from where they are.

They exchanged glances, excitement evident on their faces.

"Let's go, buddy!" Natsu laughed, lifting Happy away from his head and tucking him under his arm, much to the cat's dismay. He of course protested, but the fire dragon slayer just shrugged it off, explaining that it would make them faster because he wouldn't have to worry Happy falling off of his head while he ran.

Neither of them noticed tiny balls of light guiding them throughout their journey, though. Nor the fact that those lights seemed to exchange information through whispering.

The both of them, or rather, Natsu, bolted through the knee-high grass that's starting to diminish in height as he passed.

They reached a cliff in no time at all, stopping Natsu dead on his tracks, eyes gawking. At the bottom of the cliff stood a town just a bit smaller than Magnolia that appears to be golden. _Literally._

The golden balls that scattered along their way earlier, now filled the entire place, and it was almost pleasantly blinding. "Woah.", Happy whispered in amazement, while Natsu just stared, eyes wide like saucers and mouth hanging slightly open. "C'mon. Fly us down there, buddy." Natsu kindly asked, in which Happy complied eagerly.

The houses were neither gigantic nor extravagant. In fact, all of it looks the same to their perspective, with just different structures sprinkled here and there that serves as shops that sells products just enough to supply the needs of the citizens.

Happy placed Natsu carefully on the ground, and they noticed the lack of civilization in this place. _Very few_ people strolled around the streets. Natsu glanced at where the sun is, eyebrows shooting up in confusion as he saw it just starting to set.

Oddly enough, his nose can't seem to work very well than it normally does. It nearly feels like they were in another world.

Happy continued to fly alongside Natsu, who walked around at a leisurely pace.

 _That is,_ until the pink – haired mage ran into _somebody._

"…Natsu?"

As soon as the said guy recognized the angelic voice that spoke his name, he let his instincts dictate what had to be done.

And thank heavens, it decided to hug the girl tightly, his tongue rolling off the name he knew just as much as he knew his own, "Lucy!"

* * *

"By the way, why were you shocked when you saw this place, Happy?" Natsu questioned as he gobbled food after food, piling the plates on his right after.

Happy swallowed his fish before answering, "This is my first time seeing it, actually. And I just know the way, don't ask why, because I don't really know either."

Natsu just nodded in understanding, turning his attention to Lucy. His lips curving into a smile automatically the moment his eyes laid on the beautiful blonde. "So, you got any idea where we are or how we got here, Luce?"

The look Lucy wears shocked him. Not only did the celestial mage not return his smile, she also looked as if she was grieving, hurt, and even looked a little lost. Surprisingly enough, along with the negative emotions, he also caught sight of what he thinks as happiness. "Lucy?" Natsu uttered lowly, slightly unsure of what to do.

"Yes, Natsu?" She answered him, not even changing her expressions. With this, he repeated his question again.

Lucy's lips lifted up a little as she replied, "Ah, that's because during the _fight,_ we were suddenly transported here. There were some other people from other guilds too, do you want to see them?"

The fire dragon slayer's eyebrows rose in confusion, "Wat d'ya mean fight? You mean my fight with Sting? How does it have any connection to other people?"

After hearing his statement, Lucy Heartfilia unconsciously mirrored her best friend's reaction, "What…do you mean? Sting?" She uttered, voice mixed with uncertainty and bewilderment.

"Lucyy, my fight with Sting and Rogue, remember?" He said, as if trying hard to get the girl remember the events that happened before arriving at the strange, but breathtaking place. "Oh! I was fighting them with Gajeel, though I don't know where that metal head went off to."

Lucy's eye widened at the said situation, as if recalling it, then chuckled a bit, "You pushed him off the arena, Stupid."

"Really? Didn't remember that tiny detail." He said, grinning widely as Happy snickered at his friends.

The initial question was soon forgotten as they conversed about random things, time passing quickly as they left the restaurant and arrived at a house.

"Why're we here, Lushi?" The exceed sitting atop Natsu's shoulder asked.

Lucy didn't answer the feline, and instead just opened the door. The celestial spirit mage entered the cozy house, both her companions following cautiously.

What they saw was completely unexpected though, "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Note: PLEASE review! I will always be up for a constructive criticism. I posted this right after because I feel like the the first one was REALLY short. I am just warming up at the thought of making a note at the end of the chapter, so please excuse ugly self for being stiff and awkward. I really hope it will satisfy you guys who gave my story a chance, a click or just a scroll.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its Characters.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

"Why're we here, Lushi?" The exceed sitting atop Natsu's shoulder asked.

Lucy didn't answer the feline, and instead just opened the door. The celestial spirit mage entered the cozy house, both her companions following cautiously.

What they saw was completely unexpected though, "WHAT?!"

 **CHAPTER 2**

Evergreen stared at the fire dragon slayer, mouth hanging, and eyes as wide as saucers. However, the white haired toddler straddling Ever's hips didn't notice her mother's shock as she continued to play the fairy mage's light brown, wavy hair. "N-Natsu?" She uttered in a voice so low that the mentioned man wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his keen hearing.

"W-whose child is that? I-it looks just like you, Ever." Oh he was shocked, alright. After all, the last time he saw Evergreen, she was on the balcony with the whole Fairy Tail cheering for the games.

Evergreen sighed, "It's my child, Natsu. My child with Elfman." She then turned her attention to her 1 year old child, "Say hi to Uncle Natsu, Andy."

"Pfft, c'mon say hi to Andy, UNCLE Natsu." Happy snickered, as Natsu stuttered while greeting the child, unsure of what to do.

The blonde haired mage just watched the scene in silence, and while it was very cute to see Natsu act like a clueless idiot in front of Mandy, Lucy could understand extremely well what Evergreen felt and thought the moment her eyes laid on Natsu.

* * *

After their encounter, Lucy guided Natsu and Happy to their temporary room, bidding them goodnight before proceeding to her own.

The salmon haired mage flopped down the mattress located at the very center of the room, "Say Happy, how was Andy created?"

The lovely fish Happy was holding fell with a thump on the carpeted floor. As the feline finally processed what his friend said, Happy laughed so hard that he almost felt his stomach cramping and tears rolling down his face. "NATSU! HAHAHA! H-How can you ask something so obvious?!" He let out a hearty laugh again before continuing, "Of course they smooch each other's face!"

"A-ah yeah." Natsu almost laughed at how stupid he constructed his sentence, making the exceed misunderstand what he really meant. _'That's not what they all do.'_

He figured he'd just ask Lucy in the morning.

A full minute has passed till the happy exceed calmed down from his high. Natsu stood up and turned to Happy, "Are ya sleepy, bud?"

"Why?"

"Gotta step outside for some fresh air, s'all." Natsu then started slipping on his sandals.

Happy shrugged his little shoulders as he continued to munch on his fish. "Not going. See you later, Natshu." The said man walked towards the door.

Natsu was humming while he walked, his hands on the back of his head. He was about to head to the front door, when he saw something at the corner of his eyes.

 _Food._

 _Lots of it._

Natsu grinned heading towards the kitchen unlike his original plan. The hungry dragon slayer checked the foods on top of the table, contemplating on what he wants to _devour._

Eyes shining, he sat on the chair and grabbed a chicken leg, shoving it into his mouth as he popped the bone out in a matter of seconds.

"Where'd you get all that food?"

"GAH!" Natsu turned to look at where the voice came from, the water he drank running on his nose. "Luce! C'mon, why'd you scare me half'ta death?", and as if to emphasize his point, the fire dragon slayer placed his hand on his chest.

The said girl only rolled her eyes, plopping down to a chair next to his. "You look stupid! Wipe your snot." Natsu embarrassingly grabbed a napkin beside him and cleaned his face.

As he finished, Lucy smiled, stood up and extended her hand towards him, "Wanna take a stroll with me?"

Natsu stared intensely at her, and whatever he was thinking, she didn't know. However, after a few good seconds, he grinned widely, "Sure, Lucy."

 _And he took her hand._

* * *

The time gave the perfect scenery for a reunion. Most of the houses have their lights off, and the never ending golden lights bathed the place. The stars also filled up the sky, along with the moon that gives off a different shade of lighting.

"…and Elfman almost cried! Andy actually just stared at him while she peed at his shirt!" Natsu cackled again, holding his stomach because it aches as he laughed non stop at Lucy's stories.

"Man! Never thought Elfman would be such a wuss when it comes to children!"

"Yeah! There was also one time when Evergreen left him and Andy because she had to buy something, Elfman gave Andy dozens of chocolate just so she would stop crying! But then the real reason she wouldn't stop crying is that she has poop in her diapers!"

"HAHAHAHA! Elfman is so helpless!" Natsu's laugh doubled, smacking Lucy's shoulder as just laughing wouldn't be sufficient to justify his happiness.

In return, Lucy punched his side, "That hurts, you idiot." She gave him a death glare, the small smile on her face, however, made Natsu stop cowering in fear. Instead, he returned her smile and ruffled her hair.

"Nice to know you're back, Luce." He uttered, his hands still resting on top of her head. Hearing his statement, Lucy Heartfilia openly stared at Natsu, which made the fire dragon slayer fidgety, "W-what you lookin' at?"

"Nothing, It's just nice to see you again after a long time, Natsu."

After that statement, Natsu saw once again the emotions Lucy's face held the first time they met here in this strange world. _That,_ and he is reminded that he was supposed to ask Lucy about Andy.

They stopped at a slightly elevated land and sat on its mild grasses, the isolated place still as magical as the rest of the city.

"What do you mean by, _'after a long time'_ , Luce? And how in the hell does Evergreen and Elfman have a year old child if the last time I saw them, they were on the bench, cheering on my fight with Sting and Rogue?" Natsu asked straight to the point, staring at his blonde best friend's solemn face.

She sighed, and looked up at the sky before answering, "We got here two years before you did, Natsu. It has been _two long years_ since the last time I saw your face." Lucy didn't bother to look at his face to prove her sincerity.

"W-what?" The words that Natsu planned on saying died down in his throat, he didn't expect any nice answer, but he _certainly_ didn't expect _that._

The celestial mage finally looked at him, her tears threatening to fall. "I missed you so much, Natsu." She lost the fight, and then the tears ran down her face ever so gently.

It's funny, and _oh so inappropriate_. She adorned tear stained face and her hair slightly disheveled because of the wind, but Natsu thought his best friend looked absolutely stunning under the moonlight and the golden lighted hill.

"Damn, you're stunning." He unconsciously spoke out his mind. Realizing what he did, his face now looked 10 times darker than his hair color. _'Fuck, that was totally out of place! How can I say that in this type of situation!'_

Lucy's tears instantly stopped, and, if it's even possible, blushed even harder than Natsu, "W-what the hell, y-you pyro?! Were you even listening?!" She felt stupid because she got embarrassed over something she didn't do, but nonetheless, Lucy used one hand to cover her face and the other to smack his head.

"S-sorry! I knew I totally ruined the atmosphere! I-I just couldn't help it." Natsu rubbed his aching head.

Lucy thought she was going crazy, because one minute, she was almost drowning in pent up misery, the other minute she was extremely embarrassed by what Natsu said, and right now she was thankful, giddy, and relieved all at once. _'Natsu's here now.'_

They were silent again as she stared at her best friend for a full second, before attacking him with a bear hug, "As I was saying, idiot, I missed you so much." Lucy placed her chin on Natsu's shoulder and loosened her hug.

Natsu returned her hug, unconsciously sniffing her hair. "Can't say I missed you too, Luce. But I'm really sorry for not being by your side for such a long time. Let me make up to you, yeah?"

She knew _this_ Natsu didn't mean anything else, yet what she felt was sweet, comforting, and felt like she went home after years.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Note: I REALLY didn't expect that people would read my story! Yes, I prepared and have read this a thousand times before posting, but I really just uploaded it on a whim, so I didn't prepare Chapter 2 right away. And when I woke up the next day, there's already someone following my story! It's amazing how that start can inspire me to immediately write the next chapter. Unfortunately, I work 8 hours a day at a fast food restaurant, where you can neither use your phone nor sit. I sneak my phone into the bathroom and write whatever I can write in 5 minutes though, a really short time. And when I go home I would have a hard time to even muster energy to take a shower. I am very sorry! Finally, after 4 days I can update this now!**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO: nelly1210, sassyluvr, and ya nasty for adding 'Unwritten' to your favorites! You really gave me enough motivation to continue writing.**

 **Sorry for the long note! Anyways, were the events rushed? I feel like I rushed it just to produce something good, so please do tell me. Please review and feel free to voice out your opinion and to point out my mistakes so I would be able to improve my skills fast! I hope Unwritten will satisfy you guys further!**


End file.
